Hospital Mayhem Protect the Pure Heart of a Doctor
by HarleenQuinzel1212
Summary: A pair of new doctors come to Juuban hospital. Everything seems to be going well, until Mimete targets them. Will the senshi be able to save the day? Contains slash. The other senshi appear too, I don't know how to pick them all.
1. The Doctors Arrive

Ami walked into the hospital, urgently needing to speak to her mother. She walked into her mother's office and saw that she was busy talking to two men. She wondered if she should leave, or wait until her mother was finished with her business to speak with her. She leaned against the door, deciding to wait it out.

"Thank you again, Dr. Mizuno," the shorter man said. "We will enjoy working here."

The men stood and walked past Ami. The shorter one had jet black hair and deep green eyes reminiscent of Setsuna's hair. He wore a pair of large black glasses, white lab coat, white shirt, long black necktie, black pants and black dress shoes. He looked curiously at Ami for a second and then just kept walking. The other, who was 5 inches taller than his companion, had walked by so fast she couldn't really see what he was wearing, but she did notice he had deep brown hair and blue eyes.

Ami turned to her mother. "Who were they?"

"They're two new doctors that are working here for a while. They're from the United States. Maybe you could stop over here later this evening and get properly introduced."

"I would like that."

"Well then, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ami talked to her mother, telling her in the necessary amount of detail what was so important that she practically interrupted her important meeting.

- - - - - - - - -

Herbert watched Dan collapse onto their hotel room bed and sat next to him. "That is quite a nice hospital, I'm going to enjoy working there."

"When you say working, what do you mean?"

Herbert smiled to avoid answering Dan's question, actually knowing that they both knew the answer. And he also knew how Dan would react. _And that would make the sleeping arrangements awkward seeing as there is no couch, _he thought. "Did you see the look on the receptionist's face when we checked in?"

"The one that seemed to say 'I wasn't really expecting two men'? Yeah, I did."

"That's one thing I greatly enjoy about being with you. It's so much seeing the freaked out looks on peoples' faces when we go out in public together." He slipped his shoes off and lay next to Dan. "Did you see that girl that came into Dr. Mizuno's office as we were about to leave? She looked an awful lot like her."

"You're right. I think she did mention something about having a daughter...or I saw a photo of her with a kid."

"I believe I saw that photo too." _Oh Dan, discussing the private life of our new colleague is not what I want to do right now. _"We'll have to go back to work in a few hours. Is there anything you'd like to do before then?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Herbert smiled devilishly at Dan.

"Herbert, are you sure...?"

"Yes, besides, I've wanted to ever since we arrived here. What harm could it do?" He stood up and grabbed the "Do Not Disturb" sign from the table. He went outside the room and hung the sign on the doorknob. He went back in the room and jumped into bed where Dan was waiting patiently.

* * *

Mimette sat at her desk when the phone rang. She picked it up, knowing who it was almost right away. "Professor. Yes. I've found a person with a pure heart. He puts all his effort into saving people's lives, and he's started working at the hospital for the next few days. I'll send you the info right away." She hung up. _Time to get to work, _she told herself. _It's a shame you have to die, you're so cute. _She sighed as she looked at the adorable man on her computer screen. The name displayed above the pictures was Daniel Cain.

* * *

Herbert followed Dan out of their room, not forgetting to bring the room keys. He walked next to Dan as they exited the hotel, smiling all the way, not giving into the temptation to hold Dan's hand. Dan couldn't help but smile back.

"That was so...amazing," Dan said.

"Was it something you could say was just what the doctor ordered?" Herbert asked.

"Yeah."

"And it will help me not be all over you when we're at the hospital. You don't know how much I wanted to be all over you when we first got to the hospital."

"Same here. And it was much more difficult for me to repress all of that."

* * *

Ami sat with her friends at the Hikawa Shrine in their high school entrance exam study group. "My mother is working with two new doctors from the United States at the hospital. They're coming back later, about now, and she said I was welcome to come be properly introduced to them at this point," she told them. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes!" Usagi said, cheerfully. _You just want to get out of studying._

"It sounds fun," Rei said.

"Maybe one of them will remind me of my old senpai," Makoto added.

"They could be cute," chimed in Minako.

"Well then, let's go."

The girls stood and made their way to the hospital. On the way, they ran into Chibi Usa and Mamoru. They were more than willing to join the group at the hospital.

* * *

Mimette made her way into the hospital. She asked kindly where the doctors from the United States were working and went there. _I can't wait to meet you, Dr. Cain, _she thought. _You're so cute, but it'll be such a shame when you have to die._ She sauntered into the room cutely, only to find others were already in there, speaking with Dr. Cain and his friend. _I think I'll wait a little. Ooh, Dr. Cain's friend is also cute, but he's not the one I'm after._

* * *

"I am Ami Mizuno. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ami bowed to the American doctors. "Who are you?"

"They are cute," Minako muttered to the others.

Herbert bowed, urging Dan to do the same. "I am Herbert West. This is Dan Cain."

"Where in the United States are you from?" the girl asked.

"Arkham, Massachusetts. It's near Boston."

"I'm going to Harvard in a couple of years as an exchange student," explained the only man in Ms. Mizuno's group of friends.

"Interesting," Herbert said, very convincingly feigning his interest.

"Oh, I forgot to let my friends introduce themselves," Ms. Mizuno said, a little red in the face.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino," said a short girl with blond hair in long pigtails and buns and blue eyes.

"I'm Chibi Usa," said a young pink haired girl with red eyes. _Is that a natural hair pigmentation? _"And yes, my hair color is natural." _Well, that answers my question._

"I'm Rei Hino," said a girl with black hair and purple eyes. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mamoru Chiba," the man said.

"Mamo-_chan_ is my boyfriend," Ms. Tsukino said, clinging to Mr. Chiba's arm.

"Try not to think about the age difference, it'll be easier for you not to," Mr. Chiba said. _And I was just about to say something about that..._

"I'm Makoto Kino," said a girl barely shorter than Herbert himself with brown hair and green eyes.

"And I'm Minako Aino," said a girl with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. "Are either of you free later?" _Are you...hitting on us?_

Herbert looked up when he heard Dan stuttering in an incoherent manner. "Dan, what's wrong?"

"Minako reminds me of..." _Oh..._

"Meg, am I right?"

"Yes." _Poor Dan..._

"Come here." He put his arms around Dan in a comforting hug. "It's okay."

"Thanks."

"Who's Meg?" Ms. Tsukino asked.

"Dan's fiancée," Herbert said. "She died over eight months ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Cain-_san_," Ms. Tsukino said.

"Thanks, Usagi."

Herbert began to walk out of the room and felt Dan's hand on his arm. "Yes?"

"Thanks for comforting me back there. You don't know how much it meant to me."

"What was I supposed to do? Let you be miserable. I wouldn't want you to feel that way."

"Herbert, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Later..."

"Alright."

"I will be back shortly. I can trust those girls to keep you company." He stepped into the hall, hoping he could make a clean entry into the morgue without even a suspicious glance from anyone, reagent will hidden in his coat pocket.

A young lady with orange hair walked past him into the room. He heard her flirting with Dan and stayed close. _I couldn't possibly leave...not while that hussy is getting in between us._

"I'm sorry," Dan said. "I can't...I'm in a relationship right now."

"If that's the way it has to be then that's just fine! Come out, Daimon!"

"U-Isha!"

Herbert peeked into the room and saw a woman in doctor's clothing approach Dan and attempt to kiss him. He could barely struggle and had a delicate white, 8 pointed crystal sucked out of his mouth. His eyes went blank and he fell to the floor.

_ No...no... _"Dan!" Herbert ran into the room as the girls went out, dropping to his knees next to Dan. _Where are they going?_


	2. A Surprising Discovery

"We have to save Dr. Cain," Usagi said.

"Mercury Star Power..."

"Mars Star Power..."

"Jupiter Star Power..."

"Venus Star Power..."

"Moon Prism Power..."

"Moon Cosmic Power..."

"Make-Up!"

All the girls transformed. They rushed into the room while Herbert was on the floor holding Dan, checking for a pulse. His head then moved to Dan's chest.

Moon stepped forward. "Attacking someone whose pure heart is set on saving lives is unforgivable. In the name of love and justice, I, Sailor Moon, the pretty sailor suited solider will punish you in the name of the moon!"

The other girls stepped forward, promising to do the same. _Who are they, _Herbert thought. _Where are those girls?_

"His heartbeat and pulse are...weak," Herbert finally said. "Why?"

Pluto, Uranus and Neptune appeared not far behind the other girls. Neptune looked down at Herbert. "His pure heart crystal was stolen," she explained. "It helps keep him alive."

"So if he doesn't get it back, he'll...die?"

"Yes."

Herbert went white with fear. _No... _He stood, so close to breaking down at the thought of losing Dan. "I will not let that happen to Dan."

"Nor will we," said the girls.

"Deep Submerge!" said Neptune. She threw a ball of water that looked a planet at the Daimon.

"World Shaking!" said Uranus. She threw a yellow ringed planet that made the Daimon shake like it was experiencing an earthquake.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" said Chibi Moon. Nothing happened. _What kind of attack doesn't __work...? _The girl sighed. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Little red hearts shot out of the wand and pelted the monster's face.

"Ow," the monster said. "That hurts." _Well, that's useless._

"Dead Scream," whispered Pluto. She had long dark green hair and dark red eyes. _If pink hair and red eyes is natural, this is too._ A light magenta ringed planet fired out her staff that looked oddly like a large key and hit the monster.

As the girls continued to fight the monster, Herbert approached the woman he knew was behind the attack on Dan.

"Give his heart crystal back...now!" he ordered, on the fine line between enraged and depressed. "You don't understand how much he means to me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You have to. If you don't, I won't feel responsible for whatever I do to you." _And you don't know how far I could go...you'd be lucky if you got out of all of this alive. _He felt his left arm twitching, anxious to move. He let it shoot toward and wrap around the woman's neck, and then he began to squeeze on her trachea.

"Crisis, Make-Up!" said Sailor Moon, holding up an intricate cup. Her clothing changed, catching Herbert's attention. _Please save Dan..._

Herbert turned back to the woman who was slowly killing Dan. She had a staff in her hand and was pointing it at him. "Oh, what could you do to me? You're nothing but a woman...in a rather tacky outfit."

"That's it! This isn't tacky, you don't know what you're talking about! Sure, you got close to killing me, but I'm not defenseless!" she exclaimed, not noticing that her monster had just been defeated and that the girls were well on their way to saving Dan. "Charm Buster!" Stars flew from her staff and they hit Herbert. He was thrown across the room and violently crashed into the metal siding of the exam bed, the back of his body taking most of the damage from the impact.

He managed to move himself and saw that Dan was awake and sitting up. He smiled, completely unaware of the blood spilling down the sides of his head, arms, legs and back. He stood, feeling a little woozy. "Dan, you're better." His legs collapsed and he could feel Dan catch him.

"Herbert, you're bleeding a lot."

"I'm fine." He stood and felt his legs give way again. Luckily, Dan caught him again. _It seems Dan was right. _He stayed in Dan's arms this time, and it was comfortable. _Those girls are gone...what is going on?_

"I could hear everything that happened after I had my heart crystal removed. Thank you for sticking up for me and ordering that woman to give my heart crystal back."

"I would not have done that for anyone else."

"What would you have done if those girls hadn't saved me?"

"I don't know. I was contemplating killing her, to be honest. I was so close to doing it, too."

"Herbert..."

"You don't know how incredibly terrifying and depressing it was to watch the person you care about so much die slowly while holding them in your arms when you know there's nothing you can do."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Dan...I could feel your body growing colder by the second. I wanted to cry..."

"Herbert..."

"Quiet now..." He pulled Dan's lips onto his and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Thanks, Herbert." Dan cradled Herbert against his chest. "I'm glad you care about me the way you do."

"I feel the same." He wrapped his arms around Dan.

Dan stood and picked Herbert up. He carried him into a different room and put him in the bed. "You need to rest, Herb, you lost a lot of blood."

"It seems most of it is on your shirt now, Danny."

Dan looked down. "You're right."

"You ought to do something about that."

"Like what?"

"Remove your shirt and come here."

"You need to recover."

"You could figure out some way to cover up your chest if you have nothing under your shirt, you're clever."

"Thanks." Herbert watched as he removed his lab coat, placed it on the chair and slipped off his shirt. He walked over and joined Herbert in the bed.

The two of them just lay there holding each other.

"Are you still going to move out once we get home?" Herbert asked.

"No. I never want to leave you again."

"Thank you, Dan. I love you."

* * *

Ami and her friends wandered down the hall, looking for Dr. West and Dr. Cain. They heard their voices from nearby, but couldn't believe what they heard. _Dr. West and Dr. Cain are...that can't be..._

* * *

Herbert and Dan began kissing, not noticing that the girls had entered the room.

"Cain-_san_? West-_san_?" Ms. Mizuno asked.

"Oh sh..." Dan shot into a sitting position like a rocket. "Herbert, we have company..."

"Wha...?" Herbert looked over Dan's shoulder and saw the girls. "And there goes the mood."

Dan climbed out of the bed and put his lab coat back on. He moved his shirt and sat in the chair after moving it closer to Herbert. "Hi, girls."

"Were we interrupting something?"

Herbert and Dan exchanged a quick look. "No," they said together.

"It looked like we were," Ms. Aino and Ms. Kino said. "You two are..."

Herbert and Dan exchanged another look. _We can't get anything past those two...what are we going to do...? _"That was a joke," Dan said. _What is he...oh no... _"Herbert and I are...lovers."

_He actually said it...We won't get home soon enough, and then... _"Daniel!"

"Sorry, Herbert."

Herbert saw the sweet look in Dan's eyes and stopped himself before he started shouting at him again. "I'm sorry, too...I was only upset that you told them about us."

"That's so cute," the girls squealed. "Now kiss and make up."

Herbert glared angrily and pointed at the door. "Out!" he ordered.

The girls left the room in disappointment, but stayed by the doorway to see what would happen next.

Dan grabbed Herbert's hand and their fingers intertwined. Herbert put Dan's hand on his face and kissed it.

"I really am sorry," Dan said.

"I know. But you're still going to have to be punished."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What could you do to me when you're stuck in that bed?"

"You have no idea." _And what I'm going to do to you is just the tip of the iceberg, Dan. _"Would you like to find out?" He smiled dangerously.

"Yes."

"Good."

There was a collective of giggles from the doorway where the girls still stood.

"We might have to do this somewhere...private."

"You're right."

"What do you say we call it a night?"

"Sounds good to me."

"But before we go, you need to get bandaged up."

"I certainly don't want to be bleeding all over you when we..._you know_."

"That wouldn't be fun. I won't be long." Dan stood and left the room. He waved at the girls, pointing at Herbert. "Keep him company."

"Daniel! You're going to get a stricter punishment now!"

Dan shot Herbert a look. "I can take whatever you dish out, Herbie."

"Things are going to get much worse for you now, Daniel!"

The girls entered the room and stood by the bed. Herbert looked at them with mild annoyance, but knew there was nothing he could do. "You may speak," he said with resignation.

"When did you and Cain-_san _first meet?" Usagi asked.

"Over 8 months ago. We went to medical school together."

"When did you two realize that you had feelings for each other?" Makoto asked.

"Ever since I moved in with him as his roommate. We didn't really do anything about it until after his girlfriend Meg died."

"Meg was the one that looked a little like me?" Minako inquired.

"Yes."

Dan came back with a few rolls of bandages. "I told you I wouldn't be long."

Herbert lightened up since he didn't have to suffer the company of the girls alone anymore. "Let's get this over with." He smiled at the girls. "We're going to need some privacy, so leave...NOW."

The girls left the room, but again stood in the doorway. They watched Dan help Herbert stand up after bandaging up the wound on his head.

"Where else?" Dan asked.

"My back, arms and legs."

"Alright, let's start with your back and arms."

Ami looked at her friends. "Let's not look, this is between them."

Herbert stood there, enjoying every moment as Dan wrapped up the wounds on his arms and back. "Help me with my shirt and we can deal with my leg wounds." _I know that's guaranteed to get rid of those girls...I want Dan all to myself._

"Girls, let's go," Ami said.

"But they're getting to the good stuff..." Minako and Usagi said at the same time.

"But it's private."

"Fine..."

The girls left, ready to go home.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Dan said, helping Herbert to the men's locker room.

"Yes." He tried to keep still as Dan removed his lab coat and put it in his locker. He was then guided to a sitting position on the bench as Dan took off his own lab coat and put it away.

They left the hospital and returned to the hotel. In a flash the Do Not Disturb sign was on the door. Herbert went to his bag and got some things out.

"I'm ready for anything," Dan said, laying on his back.

"I'm sure you are," Herbert said. He turned his back and began filling a hypo with the weak solution of his reagent. He turned around, placing the hypo in his shirt pocket. He loosened his tie and began to walk toward the bed. He leaned over Dan and rolled up his sleeve. "As you know, all pleasure comes in tandem with a little pain." He grabbed the hypo from his pocket and placed it over the vein in Dan's elbow. "So, part of your punishment will be suffering pain while experiencing the greatest physical pleasure this world has to offer."

Dan looked at the hypo. "...Herbert!"

Herbert lovingly caressed Dan's face. "It's just the weak solution." He tapped the vein and prepared to inject Dan. "This will only hurt a little." He plunged the needle into Dan's arm.

"Since you injected me, I'm going to have to inject you. Then you can really start punishing me for my lapse in common sense." Dan stood after Herbert got off of him, grabbing the bottle of reagent and another hypo.

"Alright." Herbert rolled up his sleeve and readied himself.

"I'll make sure this doesn't hurt too much."

"Now Dan, you're going to be punished...and you'll enjoy it." Herbert sank on top of Dan, covering him with kisses after outlining what was going to happen.


	3. Mimete's Revenge

Mimete stormed into the office of the Witches 5. _I can't believe that guy. Trying to kill me because I attacked his friend. _She sat at her desk, still seething from her defeat. _Still, the way he seemed to get upset over the possibility of Dan dying...and he was cute. _She took a deep breath and smiled. She nearly jumped when her phone rang. "Yes, this is Mimete. Professor. Yes, I have a person in mind. Alright." She hung up her phone and sprang out of her seat. _Revenge will be sweet, especially if Dan is there to see it._

* * *

"Herbert, that was amazing..." Dan gasped.

"The best ever." Herbert smiled, gently running his fingers across Dan's face. He then kissed him on every place he could get his lips on. "Now, we have to go to work. Come on."

"Hold on, I have to make a quick call."

Herbert got dressed as Dan made his phone call. He heard a familiar name and stared at Dan in disbelief. "Daniel, what did you just invite Ms. Mizuno and her friends to do?"

"I know your favorite part of the hospital, so I was inviting them to tour it with us."

"But I'd only go down there to...you know." He held up his reagent, then placed it in a bag with some other things he would need.

"You never know, they might like it."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"Do it for me. Please..."

"Oh...fine."

"Thanks. You'll get something out of this."

"What?"

"You'll find out, Herb. Soon enough."

They made their way to the hospital and found the girls waiting for them at the entrance.

Ami pointed at a young woman with wavy shoulder length aqua green hair and deep blue eyes, a woman with long dark green hair and dark red eyes and young man or incredibly androgynous young woman with dark blond hair and deep green eyes. "These are some more of my friends."

"Hello," Herbert said, trying not to sound annoyed. "And you are?"

"Michiru Kaioh," said the aqua green haired girl.

"We missed your art exhibit," Dan said. "I really wanted to go."

"That's a shame, I'd be glad to show you some of my art in person."

"Setsuna Meioh," said the elegantly dressed green haired woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Haruka Tenoh," said the blond.

"It's nice to meet you," Dan and Herbert said, bowing.

"Ready to tour the morgue?" Dan asked.

"Yes," Ami said, speaking even for her cowering friends.

They entered the hospital and went into the morgue. Herbert took Dan aside.

"Keep the girls company, give them a tour. I have something else to do."

"Be careful," Dan said. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will. Thank you for your concern." Herbert found all the corpses and began reading their toe tags, glad he had bothered to learn Japanese before they came here.

"Doctor, I need some help," said a squeaky voice nearby.

"Yes?" Herbert asked in response.

"Could you help me by giving me your pure heart? I have to get revenge on you." The woman the voice belonged to slipped into the room with him. It was the woman that nearly got Dan killed.

"Go away!" Herbert ordered.

"I can't do that, Herbert. Not until I have the pure heart that cares so much for your handsome partner."

"I won't let you have it." He took a deep breath. "Dan!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Dan came running, seeing Herbert and the woman. "Herbert, what is it?"

Herbert pointed at the woman. "She's trying to take my heart crystal. Help me."

"Leave him alone!"

"Even you can't stop me, Danny." The woman smirked and the silver case in her hand glinted. "Come out, Daimon!"

"U-Kangofu!" A nurse monster appeared. She approached Herbert and pinned him to the wall with giant syringes so he couldn't move.

"Thank you," the woman said to the monster. "Now you can't stop me from getting my revenge." She walked over to Herbert and placed her arms around him after running her fingers down the side of his face, causing him to shudder in disgust. "I found you attractive since I first saw you when I came here for Dan. It's such a shame I have to kill you. At least I have time for this." She leaned in close and kissed Herbert's lips, getting no reciprocation from him.

Herbert snarled at her after finding himself feeling incredibly sickened. "When I get out of here you had better start praying that I don't kill you. And I don't even like women that way."

"I'm afraid you won't even be alive at that point. So that's what Dan is to you..."

Herbert began to struggle his hardest against his restraints. "You have no right to tell me that! You don't know me." He then saw the staff in her hand. "Even that won't stop me."

"Really?" She brought the staff up high.

** Smack!**

"Herbert!" Dan cried out.

Herbert just laughed, despite the fact that he was severely bleeding. He began struggling again, harder this time, still laughing.

"You're so infuriating!"

"I've been called worse. And besides, words don't hurt."

"Shut up!" She raised her staff again.

"Don't think that hitting me again will stop me."

"I don't intend on hitting you again, dear Herbert. Charm Buster!"

"Herbert!" Dan cried out, hearing Herbert scream in pain.

"I'm fine," Herbert said weakly.

The woman stepped back and the monster took her place. It placed its mouth over Herbert's and sucked out his heart crystal.

"Dan, I l..." Herbert's head slumped down, his dark eyes blank.

Dan dashed to Herbert's side, pulling off the giant syringes that had kept him in place. He grabbed him before he could fall to the floor and held him close. He fell to his knees, sobbing bitterly, still holding Herbert. _Why is it that anyone who becomes close to me has to leave me or...die? _"Herbert, don't go."


	4. The Last Day

"Do we really have to be here?" Usagi asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes. It's educational," Ami replied. "Besides, what could the dead do to us?"

"You never know. They could come back to life and attack us."

"You've watched too many zombie movies, Odango," said Haruka. "We don't have any time to stop and chat, the enemy is here."

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"I think I did see her come in," Rei said.

"But..." the other girls began.

They heard a loud, disturbing smack. "Herbert!" Dan shouted. They then heard Herbert laughing.

"You're so infuriating!" Mimete said.

"Oh no..." Usagi gasped. "The enemy really is here. We have to do something. Let's transform!"

All the girls scrambled to get out their transformation items, knowing that time was of the essence.

"Pluto Planet Power..." Setsuna said.

"Neptune Planet Power..." Michiru said.

"Uranus Planet Power..." Haruka said.

"Venus Star Power..." Minako said.

"Jupiter Star Power..." Makoto said.

"Mars Star Power..." Rei said.

"Mercury Star Power..." Ami said.

"Moon Prism Power..." Chibi Usa said.

"Moon Cosmic Power..." Usagi said.

"Make Up!" they said at the same time.

They all transformed and ran in to see what was happening. They found Dan holding Herbert.

* * *

Dan saw the girls in sailor uniforms enter the room. He looked up at them, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Please save him," he begged, on the verge of crying again.

The girl with blond hair in buns and long pigtails in blue and dark pink stepped forward. "We must protect the pure heart of someone who cares deeply about his friends. Revenge will not be forgiven. I fight for love and justice. I'm the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" said a cute little pink haired girl in pink and red holding up a pink wand. Little red hearts shot out of the wand on her second try. _That's some attack..._

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts!" exclaimed U-Kangofu.

"World Shaking!" a golden ball shaped like a ringed planet rushed past Dan's head, hurled by a woman with short dark blond hair and deep green eyes, and collided with the monster shaking it around. She wore blue and yellow.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes tossed a disk made of electricity at the monster. She wore green and pink.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" said a pretty blond girl with bright blue eyes who reminded Dan of Meg too much for his comfort, whipping the monster with a chain of orange hearts. She wore orange, yellow and blue.

"Burning Mandala!" said a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She threw fire triangles at the monster. She wore red and purple.

"Deep Submerge!" said a young woman with wavy aqua green hair and deep blue eyes in dark aquamarine and blue. She threw a watery ringed planet at the monster.

By this point Dan had noticed that Herbert had become progressively colder and paler. His breathing had become slow and nearly non-existent. Dan turned pale himself, wishing it wasn't true that Herbert wasn't just moments away from death. _Herbert... _"Please hurry, there isn't much life left in him."

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" A girl with short blue hair and light blue eyes in blue and ice blue splashed the monster. She then knelt next to Dan and began checking Herbert's pulse and vital signs. "You're right...I am sorry."

Dan looked at the girl, an enraged look on his face. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" He burst into tears and rested his head on Herbert's chest, feeling his own heart shatter into a million tiny shards. "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about losing him for good because he's my closest friend and the person I care about the most."

Sailor Moon held up a pink, ornate cup. "Crisis, Make-Up!" she said. New decorations appeared in her hair, the heart on her choker and her choker switched colors, the stripes in her collar became yellow, her brooch changed and a smaller version of it appeared on the area above her skirt on a gold belt. Her earrings became golden crescent moons, her boots gained high heels, the sleeves on her shoulders became elongated and transparent, the bow on the back of her skirt became long at the bottom and turned white and her skirt became white with intersecting layers of blue and yellow, forming a pretty shade of green in the center. _She's beautiful, she seems otherworldly like a goddess...I can trust her with Herbert's life._

Sailor Moon held up a wand similar to the little pink haired girl's wand. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" she said, twirling the wand and posing.

The monster was hit with a rainbow and a clear ribbon with hearts on it. It then died, giving up Herbert's heart crystal. This sent the enemy running. Sailor Moon walked over and picked it up. She walked over to Herbert and put the heart crystal back in his body.

Dan smiled through his tears. "Thank you," he said. "You saved him at the right moment."

"You're welcome," Sailor Moon said with an angelic smile on her face. She and the other girls left.

* * *

Herbert's eyes slowly opened and he saw that Dan had been crying. "Dan, is something wrong?"

Dan heard that voice and began crying tears of joy. "You were so close to dying."

"I know. I could feel my life slipping away, quite against my will, and it scared me. I was scared to leave you alone."

"I was scared to lose you."

"Of course you were, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you." Herbert wrapped his arms around Dan. "Maybe we should do something to celebrate our mutual happiness..."

"Yeah," Dan smiled. He helped Herbert stand and they walked over to the autopsy table. He helped Herbert onto the table and lay beneath him. "I say we finally get around to rewarding you for putting up with the girls and letting them come with us." He pulled Herbert on top of him and began kissing him. "I'll do all the work."

"That sounds great, but you should restrain yourself, we are in public. And we have company." They both sat up.

The girls walked in. "Were we interrupting something?" they asked.

"Maybe you ought to announce that you are entering the room from now on," Herbert scowled.

"Manners, Herbert," Dan said.

Herbert cast a quick, deadly glance at his friend. "Daniel..." he snarled.

"Herbert, don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Herbert asked innocently.

"I hate it when you're bossy around women!"

"Where have you been the past few months? I don't like women. I especially hated your dear Meg."

"Don't talk about her like that!" In a flash, Dan had viciously slapped Herbert.

"Dan, look at yourself." Dan looked down and moved his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Dan told the girls. He then felt Herbert move closer to him. "Yeah?"

Herbert got on his knees so he could reach his lips to Dan's ear. "Am I the only one that found your slapping me a bit..._arousing_?" he whispered, finally locking onto Dan's earlobe, a place he knew was sensitive. He bit down as he wrapped his arms and legs around Dan.

"Herbert!" Dan jerked from every single stimulation he felt due to Herbert. "Later."

"Okay."

Herbert and Dan turned around and held hands as they watched the girls interact.

"I still don't think we should be in here," Ms. Tsukino said nervously.

Ms. Hino approached her from behind, moaning like a movie zombie. This elicited a nervous squeak from the shorter blond girl.

"Rei-_chan_, you're horrible!" she yelled at her friend.

Ms. Hino shuffled toward her friend stiffly, still moaning. The other girls started laughing, only three of them politely hiding it behind a hand.

Dan and Herbert looked at each other, smiling a little. "Kids, so cute," Dan said.

"If only they knew." Herbert caressed Dan's hand, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. "Is that what you were like when you were young?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I was the same as I am now."

"I'm honestly not surprised."

Their eyes met again and they could no longer deny the spark between them. They got off the autopsy table and sped past the girls and out the door. "We have to go," they said together. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are they going?" Chibi Usa asked, truly curious about the whole thing.

"We did interrupt them while we were coming in here," Ami started. "They went to finish what they started."

"And what is that?" the still bewildered young woman asked.

"When two adults love each other very much they sleep together," Ami responded.

"So, they're having a sleep over?"

"Something like that," the other girls answered together.

* * *

"I like when you do all the work," Herbert said, resting his body across Dan's. "You should do that more often."

"I'd be glad to." Dan ran his fingers through Herbert's hair. "So, tomorrow's our last day at the hospital."

"Yes."

"I'm going to miss the girls."

"I suppose I will too."

"When we get home, we have to talk about something."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. What do you say we do that...again?"

"Dan, your stamina is...amazing."

"I guess there's an upside to your reagent after all."

Herbert smiled. "Now, let's follow my rules this time. But you still have to do all the work. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Good boy."

* * *

"We have to make this going away party perfect for them," Usagi said.

"I'll make lots of delicious treats," Makoto volunteered. "But you can't eat them all by yourself, Usagi."

"Awww..."

"We'll make sure she doesn't," Rei and Chibi Usa said together.

"You're so mean, both of you!" Usagi whined.

"Stop whining, Usagi-_baka_!" Chibi Usa said, tongue sticking out.

"You're so not cute!" Usagi fired in response. She stuck her tongue out as well, much to the chagrin of her friends.

"Please stop fighting," Ami requested, as level-headed as ever. "West-_san _and Cain-_san _will be arriving at the hospital in a couple of hours, so we must make our preparations as quickly as possible."

* * *

Herbert helped Dan dress up as nicely as he could get him to, seeing as today was their last day in Japan. He smiled at his hard work as he and Dan left their room. They arrived at the hospital and made their way to Dr. Mizuno's office.

"Dan, you look so handsome right now," Herbert said as they got closer to her office. "You should dress up more often."

"We should go to the opera some time...or something like that."

"I would be delighted to do that with you. You need to be more cultured if you want to stand a chance with me."

"I'm cultured enough," Dan muttered as they went through the door.

"Good, you two are here right on time," Saeko said. "Please follow me to the cafeteria."

Herbert and Dan looked at each other, completely bewildered. "Why are we going there?" they quietly asked each other.

Saeko opened the cafeteria doors. "Surprise!" shouted the girls and Mamoru.

"What are you doing here?" Herbert and Dan asked. Herbert was still too confused to sound angry.

"We're giving you a going away party. We really liked meeting you and we're going to miss you, so it's the least we could do," explained Ami.

"Thanks," Dan said. "We liked meeting you too." He looked over at Herbert who looked a little upset. "Herbert thanks you too, he just won't say it."

The two of them were seated at a table. Makoto walked into the kitchen and brought out all of the food she had made. The girls assisted her by bringing out the drinks, cups, plates, plastic silverware and napkins.

"I made all of this just for you two," Makoto explained. "Oh, and a little extra for us."

"Thanks again," Dan said.

The girls and Mamoru sat down at the table after opening the drinks. "It's time to dig in!" Usagi exclaimed.

The group ate and enjoyed their beverages, talking a little once in a while.

"Do you think we should get to work now?" Herbert asked.

"I guess," Dan replied. "Thanks again, all of you."

They finished working and made their way back to their hotel, eager to get back to the US.

"Herbert, there's something we have to talk about on the way home," Dan said. "I'll tell you about what later."


End file.
